Quite The Life
by Sopheryl
Summary: Tsume/Toboe. One shot. Post series, not very serious, bad summary. Tsume comes home after a long days work. He has a live in boyfriend and a dog. After all, he is a pretty simple guy.


AN:

Some Toboe/Tsume done for a friend! I told her to give me a song, and I'd write a little one shot fic based on the 'mood' of the song. I listened to Everything by Lifehouse about a bajillion times to put me in a mood for it, ha ha ha.

Fic takes place in 'Paradise' in their new lives. There really isn't a plot to this, it's just general Tsume/Toboe cuteness.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsume was barely awake enough on the drive home, barely awake enough to put the key into the keyhole. He turned it and opened the door, dropping his bags right inside the door. He immediately sighed as he looked to the couch.

The runt was asleep.

It was a good thing that the couch was comfortable, or Toboe would have had to deal with an eternal back ache in between sleeping on the couch, classes and his part-time job. Tsume closed and locked the door behind him. He pulled off his shoes and left them on the mat by the door, walking across the hardwood floor in his socks. He reached down to the many blankets Toboe had tossed over himself and pulled them up, with one hand, gently shaking Toboe's shoulder with the other. "Toboe. Runt. I'm home. Now go to bed, it's three in the morning."

Toboe's face scrunched up before he opened his eyes, squinting in the barely-there light of the TV. "Tsume...?"

"Who else would it be? Your 'other boyfriend?'" Tsume raised an eyebrow and flicked Toboe's forehead. The younger man giggled tiredly. "I'm sure as hell not your grandmama. Get to bed."

Toboe yawned, taking the blankets from Tsume as he stood. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned again before speaking. "You're gonna come too, right?"

"After I shower and grab a bite to eat. You go get some sleep, Runt," Tsume said, with an affectionate ruffle of Toboe's hair. Toboe had to stand on his tip-toes to plan a peck on Tsume's lips before going off to their bedroom tiredly, blankets trailing behind him.

Why Toboe felt the need to pile blanket upon blanket on their bed was beyond Tsume. Personally, he got enough of the warmth while working at the Fire Department, and thankfully Toboe left off about three of the blankets when Tsume was home.

A shower was a welcome relief, washing away the strain and worries of the past day. There was a shower at the firehouse of course, but he really didn't like showering there. It was just a quick rinse there. Here, at home, was his chance to devote his time to the true showering cause. He gave up on getting something to eat before bed. Simply, he was too tired.

He stepped over the wolf-dog sleeping on the bedroom floor. She looked up at him, yawning and ears perking toward him. He stopped to give her a pat, and a quietly mumbled, 'go back to sleep, Blue.' Seemingly content with the affirmation that the stranger stepping over her was no stranger she stretched and curled back up to sleep.

"Sleeping like a log, both of you," Tsume muttered, looking between the wolf dog on the floor, Blue, and the young man on the bed, Toboe. "No wonder he picked you." He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, counting off the blankets that he could see. Six. Who needed six blankets to sleep? He reached down and pulled off three of them, folding them down before crawling under the others.

"You could sleep through a nuclear bomb," Tsume said, rolling onto his side and watching Toboe sleep. "Must be a good dream, you're smiling." He reached back to turn his pillow over, a small yawn escaping him. 'At least he's getting enough sleep' was the last thought to cross his mind before he forced his mind empty, and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------~o~----------------

Something was poking his cheek. He grunted, annoyed, and swatted at it, but it continued.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepokepokepoke-

"What?" He grumbled, opening one eye.

It was, of course, Toboe, who had taken it all as an invitation to settle in on Tsume's chest, smiling up at him.

"Good morning Tsume!" Toboe said. He was always cheerful, no matter what time it was, but that fact was made annoying when it was this early. "I made coffee!"

"I'm not kissing you," Tsume said, raising a hand to block the sunlight coming in through the window.

"I didn't have any yet." Toboe was pouting. He did that quite a bit, really. At least it was cute.

"Then that changes things, doesn't it?" He reached up and pulled Toboe's head down for a chaste kiss. "Runt," he mumbled when Toboe pulled back. "How many times do I have to tell you to just go to bed? Enough with this sleeping on the couch business."

"But it's our bed, Tsume," Toboe said, nuzzling against the soft fabric of Tsume's shirt.

Tsume sighed and closed his eyes, resting an arm around Toboe. "It's just 24 hours, and then you have me for two whole days to yourself. I didn't think you were so greedy to want me more than that."

"I have to share you with Blue and your motorcycle, so you're not aaaaall mine," Toboe said. He was silent a moment, then, "...Tsuuuuumeeeee-"

"We can go for a ride later," Tsume said.

"I'll make a picnic lunch!" Toboe declared and scrambled off his chest and out of the bed, rolling to his feet as he hit the floor and right out. Blue ran out after him, barking. "Tsume! Let's take Blue with us and go to the park!" Toboe yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever," Tsume called back and rolled over onto his stomach, arm hanging off the bed, until Blue walked in and licked at his fingers. He grumbled something and patted the bed and she hopped up, curling up next to his feet. Toboe would have a fit later, forgotten by the time they went to the park, and not even a memory by the time they got to be that night.

He lived quite the life.


End file.
